Lo Que Te Hace Bella
by Rumiko No Haru
Summary: Por que en momentos, cuando caminaban juntos. No se sabía quien era la mujer y quien era el hombre...AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:_Masashi Kishimoto©2002_

* * *

**.**

"What Makes You Beautiful"

**.**

**BY.**

Rumiko No Haru

**.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS:** OoC (Sasuke)

**.**

Cerró los puños con fuerza, tratando de que lo que decían no le afectara en lo absoluto.

—Realmente yo también me quedé sorprendido cuando Uchiha comenzó a salir con Haruno ¡Dios! Esa chica parece un hombre—comentó burlonamente el muchacho, mientras seguía secando sus cabellos.

Había salido del entrenamiento y todos los del equipo estaban en las duchas. Él, como capitán, tuvo que quedarse a conversar con el entrenador de unas cuantas cosas; cuando había vuelto se dio cuenta de que SU novia era el tema principal de su cotilleo.

—Yo creo que sale con ella por lástima, no creo que alguien como el capitán ande con una chica como esa. ¡No tiene nada bueno! Es grosera, se sienta como hombre y, por si fuera poco, nunca la he visto vestirse como una chica normal—dijo otro de los chicos.

—Creo que lo peor es el hecho de que cuando caminan no se sabe quien es el hombre y quien es la mujer.

Fue cuando todos empezaron a reír que no lo soporto más. Salió de su escondite y todo el lugar se quedo en silencio. Entró a una de las regaderas y trató de no pensar en todo lo que habían dicho, pese a que él también pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

Suspiró tranquilamente mientras esperaba a Sakura en la salida de la escuela. Mientras todos empezaron a salir logró divisarla entre la multitud. Vestía como siempre: pantalón un poco flojo, camisa de cualquier color oscuro y una gorra tapando su cabellera. Al principio a él le había fascinado el hecho de que nadie le viera el cuerpo a su chica, pero después, muchos comentarios como los que escuchaba en la ducha se habían esparcido por toda la escuela.

A él siempre le había gustado, su manera de mirarlo a los ojos y decir siempre la verdad; detalles así lo habían conquistado. Nunca se lo diría, puesto que por obvias razones sería humillante y poco masculino. Un día Sakura y Naruto, su mejor amigo, habían jugado "luchitas" en su patio, cerca de la piscina. Por accidente, su querido amigo rubio la había dejado caer en el agua. Fue ahí cuando había logrado observar su pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo; quizá su cabellera rosa era lo que más le había sorprendido. Desde entonces sabía que su primera novia tendría que ser ella. Era su mejor amiga y tenían gustos parecidos en algunas cosas.

Comenzaron a salir tres meses después; dentro de un mes cumplirían un año.

Pero ahora...

— ¡Sasuke!—volteó rápidamente y miró a Sakura, la cual venía casi corriendo hacía él—Pensé que no estarías en la salida, como siempre a esta hora estás con el idiota de Naruto.

—Hoy no, vamos—dijo, empezando a caminar.

Sakura lo siguió y sin dudarlo lo tomó de la mano. Sasuke la soltó un poco y trató de ponerse un poco rígido. No dijo ninguna palabra durante el camino y Sakura lo notó.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Estás raro desde que salimos.

—Hmp, nada—aclaró.

—Sasuke, no te creo nada. Estás así desde hace ya un tiempo. Parece que me quieres evitar—Sakura se acercó a él, provocando que el aludido la mirara de frente. Estaba mucho más bajita que él; le gustaba mirarla desde abajo.

—Siento… No, creo que deberías ser un poco más femenina—dijo por fin.

— ¿Femenina?—preguntó.

—Sí, femenina. Nunca te lo había dicho, pero creo que me están hartando todas esas cosas que dicen de ti.

—Sasuke...—murmuró ella en un tono dolido. —Pensé que te gustaba mi forma de ser, siempre he sido así y tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué ahora me dices esto? Creí que así como me valía a mi, también a ti.

—Pues no es así, me molesta. Hoy explotó una bomba y creo que no podré soportarlo otra vez. Estoy un poco harto de todas esas cosas, y más por el hecho de que soy el capitán del equipo.

—Pero...

—Hmp, lo último que es escuché fue lo peor—Sasuke la miró y supo que tenía que decirlo. —Que cuando caminábamos juntos no se sabía quien era el hombre y quien la mujer.

Durante toda la conversación ella había estado agarrando la mano del muchacho, pero en ese momento la soltó. Lo miró de una manera dura y fría, con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas. Agarró su mochila fuertemente y salió corriendo, sin importarle dejarlo solo.

— ¡Sakura!—gritó, pero ella simplemente ya estaba muy lejos.

Nunca habría pensado que Sakura se pondría así por una de esas cosas...

Continuará...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de autor:**

¡Hola! estos días está idea a estado volando por mi mente y dije ¿por qué no? se que Sasuke parece todo un idiota pero denle tiempo, tendra un final felíz.

Está historia está dedicada a dos personitas super importantes, son mis Unnie's y las quiero como a nadie :D

**Amy Zang **y **Choi Susana Wook**

También a mi beta, a pesar de que se que ella no leera está historia por que no gusta del SS :c

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto©MasashiKishimoto2002_

•

_Lo Que Te Hace Bella_

_One Thing._

•

_By_

**R**umiko **N**o **H**aru

**Est****á prohibido tomar está historia, para publicar en o en cualquier otro foro sin autorización de la autora.**

Sakura había faltado dos días seguidos y eso le preocupaba bastante. Nunca pensó que un comentario así, le afectara tanto. Todos sus amigos le dijero que era un idiota y eso no fue nada bueno...

—_Así que por eso Sakura no ha venido a la escuela, vaya, vaya—dijo en un tono molesto Kiba. Después ella era su compañera y a pesar de que Sasuke se opusiera también su amiga._

_Se encontraban sentados en una banca de la cafetería, era receso y Sasuke había aprovechado para comentar sus problemas de parejas cosas que no le encantaba. No creí a ninguno de ellos tan serio, para poder darle un buen consejo._

—_Eres un idiota—declaro Neji Hyuga-_

—_Hmp._

—_A una mujer nunca se le debe decir así ¿como te hubieras sentido si ella te hubiera dicho que pareces muy afeminado?—habló Shikamaru._

_Sasuke se quedo callado._

—_No hubiera sentido nada, por que se que no soy así—Shikamaru lo miro y después volvió a su pose aburrida de siempre._

—_Que problematico. _

—_¡Teme! todos sabemos que es mentira. Te hubieras escondido durante meses, ya sabes por tu...—Lo dejo así para que los demás lo terminaran._

—_"Orgullo Uchiha"—exclamarón todos al unisono._

_Sasuke volteo el rostro hacía un lado, molesto consigo mismo se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a su salón._

Al principio pensó que era una tontería que ella se lo tomara tan a pecho, pero después recordo como su madre lloraba cuando su papá le decía cualquier cosa y supo que había cometido un gran error. Después de todo ella era así cuando comenzaron a salir y el haber hecho caso de unos comentarios dichos por unos idiotas, lo dejo como un imbecil.

Sakura no se merecía lo que le había dicho, ella era tan femenina que Ino y Hinata, tal vez no era tan cuidadosa pero aún así le resultaba cautivadora. Sonreía por todo y siempre le decía comentario que le subían el egó y estaba orgulloso por eso.

En la tarde iría a buscarla y le pediría perdón. Algo muy poco Uchiha, pero que más daba. Él tenía la culpa y debía solucionarlo antes de que fuera tarde.

Se levanto de su cama, donde había estado pensando toda la tarde. Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió lo más rápido que pudo con Sakura.

Tenía que solucionarlo rápido.

{•}

—...Así que ese idiota te dijo eso—comentó Ino molesta.

Sakura sólo asintió con la cabeza baja.

—Te juro que lo pude esperar de cualquier chico de la escuela, pero...¿Sasuke? que desepción—exclamó Tenten.—Pobre de ti Saku, sí Neji me hubiera dicho algo así, lo hubiera castrado y después lo hubiera obligado a pedirme perdón.

—Me siento muy mal...

Sakura abrazó la almohada que tenía entre sus piernas y trato de pensar en otras cosas. Se encontraban en la casa de Ino, habían dedido pasar el día juntas. Las tres se encontraban en la recamara de Yamanaka.

—¿Piensas terminar con él?—preguntó la rubia la cual se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo...después de todo necesitaba apoyo emocional.

—No lo se...Lo quiero y mucho, pero...—dudo en continuar.—Creo que sí no me acepta tal y como soy, no hay por que seguir con lo nuestro. El estar con alguien es aceptarla tal y como es.

—Sakura, piensalo muy bien, realmente sabes que Tenten y yo te apoyaremos sea como sea tu decisión. Después de todo ¿para que estamos las amigas?—Tenten empezó a reir y se acerco a abrazar a su amiga.

—Sabes que así es Saku, además hombres hay muchos, demasiado para ser verdad...

—¿Por que no mejor nos vamos de compras?—exclamó emocionada Ino con destellos en los ojos.

—¡Ino!—dijeron Sakura y Tenten sarcasticamente.

—¡¿Qué?! son unas amargadas, ¡vamos! quiero comprarme unas cuantas cosas y cambiar un poco a Sakura...

Sakura se quedo seria...

—Ino...Por más que quieras no creo que puedan hacer mucho por mi.

—¡Pero que pesismitas! sí lo hice con Tenten—la aludida la miro molesta.—Que no pueda hacerlo contigo.

—No creo que sea lo corresto, además no tengo ganas de salir...

—Nada...Ahora levantate y ponte los zapatos que nos vamos de ¡Shopping!

Tenten y Sakura se levantaron de mala gana siguiendo a la loca de la rubia. Bajaron de la recamara y fueron hacía la cochera donde el auto de Ino las esperaba...

Durante el camino Sakura pensó en varias cosas, tal vez si cambiaba un poco podía demostrarle al Uchiha que estaba muy equivocado y que se estaba perdiendo de muchas cosas. Después de todo Sasuke, era el que se tragaría todas y cada una de sus palabras. No le gustaba en absoluto el cambiar por él, pero le encanta la idea de cambiar por si misma. Ya tenía 16 años, necesitaba mejorar su aspecto un poco.

A su madre nunca le había interesado el ayudarla en su aspecto personal, siempre se había preocupado por los triunfos de sus hermanos igual que su padre. Después de todo ella había nacido en medio de tres hombres y la atención nunca se centro en ella a pesar de ser la "mujercita" de la casa, en un momento de su infancia quiso ser como uno de ellos, comenzo a jugar deportes masculinos y quiso ser un chico a pesar de que sus hormonas respondían cada vez que veía al Uchiha con Naruto.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesi al recordar todas las tonterias que hacía para llamar la atención del Uchiha, después de todo nunca había sentido todas esas cosas por un chico y quería ser la única al alcance de Sasuke.

Pensó que sería difícil y hasta en un momento dado imposible.

Cuando él le pregunto si quería ser su novia su corazón se acelero al maximo y por poco se demayaba...

Llegaron al _Mall _rápido, ya que no tardaron mucho en llegar. Se bajaron y avanzaron hasta la tienda favorita de Ino la cual era accesible para las tres y tenía cosas bastantes interesantes.

Tenten inmediatamente agarro unos vestidos los cuales estaban en ofertas y le quedaban bastantes bien, Ino en cambio se había dirigido a los zapatos y ella se había quedado parada en la entrada al no saber que hacer. Sakura nunca había ido a una de esas tiendas, siempre compraba lo más comodo que veía, sin importarle si era de mujer u hombre.

Ino se dio cuenta y rápidamente se acerco a su amiga. Trono los dedos y en un dos por tres, unas trabajadoras se pusieron a lado de la rubia.

—Necesito ropa para ella, es bajita y tiene muy pocos senos—Sakura se sonrojo bastante al escuchar aquello.—Pero tiene un buen trasero, así que no sera difícil en buscar cosas.

Las chicas se pusieron rápidamente en busca de prendas para la chica de cabello rosa, Tenten dejo de medirse cosas para sentarse enfrente del vestidor donde Sakura se encontraba, mientras que Ino elegía las prendas que se mediría. Sakura sólo se dejo "mimar" y se metió al pequeño cuarto el cual estaba repleto de zapatos, vestidos, faldas blusas y hasta ropa interior.

—¡Apurate frentona! ya quiero verte en acción.

Primero se midió un vestido naranja muy corto y unas zapatillas negras de plataforma. Ino y Tenten la miraron con desagrado.

—Creo que...—comenzó a decir Tenten—Necesitas algo más.

Ino asintió y la mando a cambiarse.

El segundo fue una falda arriba de las rodillas con un bordado de flores la cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, una blusa color crema sin mangas y con botones fajada y unos zapatos bajos de color negro. A sus amigas le pareció bien como se veía y así duraron horas cambiando a Sakura.

Un cambio no le haría nada mal.

{•}

Cuando Sakura llego con miles de bolsas a su casa sorprendiendo a sus hermanos los cuales estaban viendo la televisión. Subió a su habitación y dejo todas las bolsas en cama. Había tenido que gastar parte de sus ahorros en la ropa, pero sabía que merecía la pena todo aquello.

Se encontraba vestida con un pantalón corto de color azul cielo y una blusa de manga corta de botones color blanca, tenía unos pequeños holanes que hacían que sus senos se vieran un poco más grandes. Era de familia el hecho de tener senos pequeños, su abuela así lo había tenido, su madre tambien y así sucesivamente. Se vió en el espejo y se sorprendio. Ino sólo le había puesto un poco de labial de un color rosa coral y mascara para las pestañas remarcando sus ojos. Su cabello estaba corto y adornado con un broche de una flor de color perla. Se sentía comoda, no creía que se veía tan mal y quería ver la reacción del Uchiha y de todos los idiotas los cuales la habían llamado en pocas palabras "Hombre"

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no escucho hablar a uno de sus hermanos.

—¡Hey Frentona!—escuchó por fin. Era Hatoshi, el mayor y más molesto de sus hermanos.

—¿Qué quieres idiota?

—¡Uy perdón! sólo quería decirte que tu noviecito había venido a buscarte.

—¿Vinó Sasuke?—preguntó desconcertada.

—¿Qué es lo que acabo de decir?—preguntó con ironía.

—Callaté y largaté—le avento una almohada demostrando su enojo y él se fue riendo de su hermana.

Sakura bufó tratando de no levantarse e ir y darle un buen golpe por estúpido. Saco de la bolsa que a penas había comprado su celular y comenzó a marcar el numero de Sasuke. Él chico contesto a los minutos y Sakura se había quedo sin habla.

—¿Sakura?

—Hola Sasuke—saludó tratando de sonar amable, a pesar de que seguía muy molesta con él.

—Hoy fuí a tu casa, Hatoshi me dijo que habías salido.

—Sí, salí con las chicas, como vez no me iba a pasar llorando todo el día por ti—la verdad lo habia hecho en la mañana, pero después salio su anime favorito así que...

—Sakura...yo quería hablar con eso contigo, pero creo que no puedo hacerlo por teléfono.

¡La iba a terminar! eso era lo más seguro. A Sasuke le valía el lugar en donde fuera para decir todas sus verdades y ahora decía que no podía por teléfono.

—Mañana sí iré a la escuela, sí quieres ahí hablamos de lo que quieras.

—Sí así lo quieres...

—Sí así lo quiero, al mal paso darle prisa. Hasta mañana Sasuke—se despidió en un tono apresurado y colgó antes de que él pudiera hacerlo.

Se dejo ir de espaldas en el colchón y trato de no llorar. Primero debía saber que pasaba con Sasuke, se escuchaba muy serio, más serio de lo normal.

Quería a Sasuke...Pero después de lo que le dijo pensaba mucho en seguir con él.

Se quedo pensando durante un tiempo, después el sueño comenzó a invadir su cuerpo y supo que tenía que descansar.

Total, mañana sabría mejor que hacer.

{•}

Llegando a la escuela al día siguiente se sintió observada por todos, tal vez el cambio que hizo en su aspecto personal estaba dando frutos. Ese día sencillamente se había puesto un pantalón un poco entubado de color azul marino, siempre se le habían hecho incomodos por que se veían muy pegados. Una blusa sencilla de tirantes blanca y encima un _blazer_ de color negro. De zapatos se había puesto unos _flats_ de color negro y simplemente se había dejado el cabello suelto con una diadema de color blanco.

No se había maquillado, por que no sabía como hacerlo así que simplemente se quedo así.

Cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo, Tayuya la saludo y le dijo que se veía muy bien. No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, sólo asintió caminando. No quería arruinar su aspecto, cuando abriera la boca.

Comenzó a buscar a Sasuke, Naruto le dijo que estaba con el equipo, inmediatamente supo que estaba en la cancha.

Cuando entro a la cancha, vió al equipo y no pudo sentir algo en el estomago.

Uchiha sabría quien era Sakura Haruno, que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera y sí él quería salir con Karin o alguien de las porristas a ella no le importaba. Que podía ser más femenina que cualquiera de ella y que no lo necesitaba. Como decían "Hombres hay muchos" así que ella no la pasaría mal por él.

Avanzó hasta ellos y sintió la mirada de los tipos que se burlaban de ella.

—¿Haruno?—preguntó Kiba, el cual rápidamente se le había acercado peligrosamente. Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos y no pudo evitar sentir las ganas de golpearlos a cada uno de ellos

¡Autocontrol Haruno, autocontrol!

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de la persona que se encontraba detras suyo.

—¿Sakura?

Era el momento de la verdad.

_Continuara_...

**Notar de autor:**

¡Hola! ¿cómo estan? bien, que bueno :3

Perdón por la demora, lo lamento. Ya saben aveces por el sol, la luna y esas cosas te tardas más de lo que quieres además mi inspiración estaba por los suelos ._.

Espero que les haya gustado, me esforze y pues aquí está...

Gracias por sus RR, me encantaron todos y cada uno de ellos. Provocaron que tuviera un gran movimiento de culpa 3

Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi ;O;

Al primer comentario, le dedico el siguiente capitulo, ¡Muack's! -3-

Hasta Luego

En dos semanas llega la continuación, lo prometo...

Tambien quería hacer un comentario "x" ¿A alguien de aquí le gusta el K-pop y es de México? c: también que los títulos de las canciones son de 1D xDDD son las únicas canciones que me se de ellos y pues de "What makes you beautiful" saque este fic :3 no soy Directioner, soy K-poper3

¿Reviews?

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

V


	3. Finally

** Disclaimer applied. **

Lo que te hace bella.

BY.

Rumiko No Haru.

{Never}

Cápitulo final.

**Advertencias**: OoC everywhere, OoC.

**Dedicación: Paiway Underberg :3 Gracias por leerme belleza  
**

Se miraron fijamente, planeando cada uno en su mente lo que se dirían.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al sentir la mirada pesada del Uchiha, se concentro en lo que diría. Sonrió por dentro, lo obligaría a que le pidiera perdón de rodillas, que tenía que comprarle unos boletos para ver a su grupo favorito y que no volvería a dejar que la lastimara como lo había hecho.

—¿De qué querías hablar conmigo Sasuke?—le preguntó sin rodeos.

Sasuke tomó aire y hablo.—Quiero hablar de lo sucedido el otro día.

—No se que tienes que decirme.

—Quiero...Quiero disculparme por lo que paso, yo no...

—Tú que, me lastimaste como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Siempre pensé que aceptabas como soy, como yo te he aceptado a ti.

—Lo se, pero debes de comprendeer que estaba un poco harto de todo lo que decían y estoy arrepentido, ¿alguna vez me has visto perdir perdón a alguien?

—No, porque no tienes sentimientos—Sasuke le dio la espalda enojada, sabía que era una hielo, pero por que comportarse así con ella.

—Mira, tenemos mucho tiempo saliendo juntos y sé que cometí una grave error. Siempre has sido diferente a las demas chicas y tal vez fue por eso que me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te ví, nunca me acosaste y siempre fuíste directa. Yo sé que nunca he sido el novio más romantico ni bueno que esperaste, por eso me dí cuenta de que fuí un estúpido al reclamarte por algo así, cuando yo nunca he cumplido con mi parte del acuerdo.

Sasuke que aún se mantenía de espalda, tenía los ojos llorosos y su corazón se había estrujado.

¿Podía darse otra oportunida con Sasuke? Ella no quería, ni volvería a soportar que Sasuke la humillara de esas manera.

—Yo...no que se que quieres de mi—dijo por fin ella con la voz entrecortada.

—Quiero tú perdón y que vuelvas a ser la misma—Sasuke se acerco a la chica y la abrazo por detras.

—¿Acaso no te gusta mi nuevo estilo?—preguntó Sakura.

—Sí, pero nunca me ha gustado que observen a mi mujer, además_ lo que te hace bella _es tú personalidad y tu estilo único para decir las cosas. Como te vistas, para mi siempre seras la misma. Yo te amo, eres una persona extraordinaria y quiero seguir contigo.

—¿Crees que con palabras dulces me haras caer?

—No sólo son palabras dulces, son lo que siento ¡Diablos Sakura! nunca digo este tipo de cosas, por favor no quiero volver a discutir contigo por un error tan tonto que he cometido.

—No comprendo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga para que puedas volver a creer en mi?—preguntó al mismo tiempo en que soltaba a la chica.

Sakura se quedo en silencio cuando sintió la fuerte mirada de Sasuke, miro por el rabillo del ojo y vio cómo Sasuke comenzaba a arrodillarse. Se volteo rápidamente y se lo impidio.

—Te creo, te creo, pero no hagas algo así.

Sasuke sonrió y la abrazo de una manera muy tierna.

—Te quiero—dijo ella en un susurro mientras recargaba mejor la cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke.

—Yo también.

Y así duraron una hora o hasta que el timbre sono. Se separaron no sin antes darse un beso, los dos lo disfrutaron de una manera intensa y volver a saborear el sabor de la persona amada era algo que los dos extrañaban demasiado.

{•}

—¡Que romantico! maldita frentona suertuda.—dijo Ino dramaticamente mientras se acomodaba mejor detras del arbusto, Tenten que veía todo también sonreía como tonta por Sakura.

—Sabía que esos dos no podían estar mucho tiempo molestos, que bonito es lo bonito ¡me gustaría que Neji fuera así!

—Ni en tus mejores sueños TonTon, Neji es un pequeño amargado—negó con la cabeza.—En cambio Sasuke es sólo serio.

—No hables mal de Neji, ademas ni que Sai fuera tan buena persona que digamos—Tenten sonrió con sonra, y se cruzo de brazos.

—Sai es el hombre más lindo y amoroso del mundo, sólo que él es un artista—hizó un ademan con las manos, mostrando lo bello que era su pareja.—Me desmuestra su amor de una manera inimaginable.

—¿Sabes lo que creo?

—¿Qué?—preguntó la rubia.

—Creo inventaste todo ese rollo para tapar lo malo que es tu novio contigo.

—No es así

—Claro que sí.

Las dos comenzaron a discutir fuertemente hasta el punto de pararse , sin importarles que todas las personas se habían dado cuenta de que habían estado espíando a Sasuke y Sakura.

—¿Qué estában haciendo?—preguntó Sakura mientras las miraba seriamente, había dejado a Sasuke para acercarse a sus amigas las cuales la habían espiado.

—Nosotras, so-sólo estabamos mirando el paisaje ¿verdad que se todo realmente hermoso desde aquí, Tenten?—dijo la rubia tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Cla-claro, ya sabes Sakura queríamos saber como se veía la cancha de diferente angulos.

—¡Aja! no soy ninguna tonta, lo dejaré pasar por que iré a tomar un cáfe con Sasuke-kun—Sakura se alejo con los brazos cruzados mientras veía a Sasuke esperandola con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Cuando llego a su lado, él le tomo la mano y la acerco a su cuerpo.—Pensé que te incomodaba—dijo ella, él sólo negó con la cabeza.

—No volveré a repetir lo que he dicho.

Sakura hizó un mohin y le dio un codazo.

Sasuke supo que esos días sin ella habían sido díficiles, la había necesitado y no quería volver a tener problemas con ella por los idiotas que dijeron cosas malas de Sakura.

Era hermosa y lo que la hacía bella era lo que llevaba por dentro.

*•{Fin}•*

**Nota de autora**: Mi primer fic terminado de ...Lloraré xDDD

Espero que les haya gustado o lo que sea. Fue un poco díficil terminarlo pero aquí está.

Pongan en los comentarios si quieren epilógo, realmente a mi me gusto :333 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Review?


End file.
